Camila
by JojoT2156
Summary: “To Him She’s A Drug, He Can’t Stop Taking” On my block fanfic
1. chapter 1

Ok so this starts off episode 2 so they're okay with Cesar and Olivia hasn't came yet

3rd POV

Ruby walks in on abuelita taking out her dress materials and he started walking out of the room with a worried face and quickly went to text Them to come over

"Ruby! Mijo!" Abuelita yelled but there was nothing

"Ruby!!" Abuelita yelled louder and he came out

"Before you say anything I have plans with monse,Jamal,and Cesar so I can't be your maniquí"

"No need too. nuestro vecino tiene una hija a la que le encantaría ayudarme a hacer un vestido. So go and head out with your friends" Abuelita told Ruby

"Really" Ruby asked happy but not sure if she's not telling the truth

"Sí"

"Yes" Ruby said all happy and excited

"But-" Abuelita said stopping Ruby "I knew there was something with it. What is it" Ruby said depressed "She's new in town so you will show her around" Abuelita Said

"What" Ruby Screeched

"o podría decirles que mi dulce nieto será mi maniquí en lugar de ella" Abuelita said giving Ruby a look

The doorbell ranged

"Oh that must be her go and let her in"

Ruby groans

Ruby opens the door to a really hot girl wearing a sweater and tights and some Adidas and a sweatshirt And a over the shoulder bag

Ruby was stunned by her beauty

"Hola, I mean hi .. hey I'm Martinez Ruby" Ruby stammered

Abuelita walked out

"Mija Es bueno verte de nuevo this is Ruby my nieto he will be showing you around come but first come inside" Abuelita pulled her inside and Ruby followed

"Are you hungry? Do you want something before you leave" Abuelita asked going to the kitchen

"Oh no it's ok my mom made quesadillas before I came here and I had a lot so I should be ok for the next few hours" Camila said back to Abuelita and she came back from the kitchen "ok so when Ruby finish showing you around come back and we will start"

The doorbell ranged again and Ruby answered and went out while Abuelita brought Camila out

"Ruby I think you forgot something. Everyone this is Camila Ruby will be showing her around today"Abuelita leaves and comes back with Camilla's bag gave it to her and went inside

"Hi" Camila said a little shy. The boys were starring at her like she was the only person in the world "this is awkward I know look you don't have to show me around I'll just tell your Abuelita that you did and it was beautiful or breath taking or something like that" Camila was ready to go back to her house but Ruby stopped her

"Hey it's ok we don't mind showing a hermosa like you around" Ruby said giving her a wink

Camila chuckled and asked "are you sure"

"Yea it's fine and plus Abuelita would not believe beautiful or breath taking"monse said to her "I'm monse that's Cesar and Jamal" Monse pointed everyone out

"Hi again I'm Camila I live next door to Ruby" Camila smiled

"Good luck with that" Monse said with a small laugh and a glare from Ruby

"Don't listen to her out of all of them I'm the gentleman" Ruby said and the rest try to held their laughter so they started walking, talking, and showing Camila around

"So Camila have you ever had any boyfriends in Cali" monse asked (A/N not California it's Cali from Columbia)

"Call me cami I don't really like when people call me Camila that's only when they're mad at me and No, not really I am way to ugly for a guy and I'm such a dork the only way I can get a cute guy is in my dreams" Cami said

"You are not ugly, no offense Monse but Cami became the pretty girl and the group and you are not a dork" Ruby said

"But I was the only girl in this group" monse gave Him a look as if he was the most stupid person in the world

"Exactly" Jamal said

"That's rude. Monse is so pretty" Cami defended her

"You don't have to defend me I really don't care and how are you dork you seem like those cool girls"

"Yea" Cesar agreed

Cami bursted out laughing

"Me" she pointed to herself "A cool girl" she kept laughing and they All stared at her " I'm sorry it's just I would never be one of those cool girls I'm mostly a basket case"

A gunshot went off

They all said .43 but cami was scared she went behind the first person she saw which was Cesar

"Hey it's ok" Cesar said

"You guys aren't scared a gun just shot somebody aren't you suppose to find safety" Cami said frighten and this time it was them who was laughing

"This happens all the time so we already learn all the guns that goes off" Jamal said to Cami

"How" She asked confused

"By the sounds the pitches" monse explained to her

"Oh" Cami was embarrassed that she went to hid behind Cesar and when she realized she was still hiding she moved away the fam saw she was embarrassed "don't be embarrassed we would of probably done the same.. if it was our first time" Cesar said which made her laugh a little

"Yea this actually happened to Jamal so like Cesar said you don't have to be embarrassed" monse said which made her laugh harder

"He was actually worse he went on the ground like it was a fire and kept saying stop, drop, ands roll

"Okay we get it" Jamal said shutting everyone up

Cami checked her phone

"Oh Ruby we should get going you're Abuelita still has that dress she has to make and it's starting tonged dark. We'll see you guys tomorrow" Cami said grabbing Ruby's and Ruby being Ruby looked like he was in heaven just from her holding his hand

"Actually we have no plans we'll be happy to join you" Cesar smiled looking at Ruby

"Yea if I go It'll only be me by myself in a house" monse said

"Well I actuall do have plans stressing over first day of school and then going to sleep so I'll see you guys tomorrow" Jamal said walking away

"Bye" Everyone said to him

"Ok then let's go" Monse grabbed Cami's hand which made her let go of Ruby's hand

And they walked to Ruby's House

Hey guys so this is my second one for my on my block stories please go check my other story and if you liked the story please vote, Comment, And share (only if you liked it)

Translation

1) Mijo

Son

2)maniquí

mannequin

3) nuestro vecino tiene una hija a la que le encantaría ayudarme a hacer un vestido

our neighbor has a daughter who would love to help me make a dress

4) o podría decirles que mi dulce nieto será mi maniquí en lugar de ella

or I could tell them that my sweet grandson will be my mannequin instead of her

5)hermosa

Beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you think" Abuelita asked

The dress was a floor length pink tulle lace up dress and with flowers sowed on it.

"it's good really pretty.. what do you guys think" Cami turn around to Ruby,Cesar, and monse

Ruby and Cesar where staring at her like they were in a trance of her beauty

"It looks great on you" monse said breaking their trance

"Oh yea, yea it's looks amazing" Cesar said scratching the back of his neck

"Damn" Ruby said to her and she chuckled

"Ok take it off"Abuelita instructed and went in the kitchen

"Uhh I kinda need help with the zipper" she looked at them and Cesar got up and zippered down her dress and she felt a little chill

She smiled at Cesar and thanked him

"I should probably head home big day Tomorrow first day of school" she said trying to sound excited

"Don't worry it will be fine" Monse said to her "Our school is like every other school. Boring!"

"You're right I shouldn't worry" Cami got her bag and started heading out to the door

"Hey hold up i should get going to" Cesar said

"Same" Monse got up and head to the door with Cesar

"Bye Ruby" they all said

"Bye" Ruby waived back

"Bye señora"

"Bye, and y cariño solo llámame abuelita that's what they call me" Abuelita said coming back with a bag of chips

We left and went one house over "Well this is where i go. See you guys tomorrow" she hugged them

"We can come pick you up" Monse said

"Cool, here's my phone number text me when you're here" Cami put her phone number on their phones before leaving

Next day

Cami's POV

Wow I just got here and I already got friends and looked at me thinking I was just a price of trash Well I still am now I'm just a piece of trash that has awesome friends. And a really hot one, uggh what am I saying i just met them and I already like one of them more then I should. I woke up and started to get ready I went to my closet picked out a outfit after I went to the bathroom to take a shower.After I put on my outfit.It was a all black outfit except for the shoes which had a black crop top and black jeans and black and blue adidas.

Then I did my makeup

I didn't do a lot since I hate wearing make up. My phone buzzed and I went over to see who texted me and it was monse she said she was her damn she's early it's only 7:10 

so I just texted her back

I went downstairs and let her in and gave her a hug

"This is the time you guys walk to school man it's early" I asked her and inviting her in and my mom walked in

"Oh hello" my mom said surprised

"Hi" monse said back to her

"Mom this is monse she's a friend of Ruby's, you know our neighbor's nieto" I said to my mom

" you could of said I'm your friend" monse said looking at me and I chuckled

"Next time" I said back to her

"Hi I'm Cami's mom Rosa" my mom introduced herself

"I was just making breakfast do you want some?" My mom asked monse

"Uhh sure all I had to eat was a apple today" Monse said to us

"Well it's good that you came here then" my mom smiled and left to go to the kitchen

"Cami did you wake up your sisters yet" my mom yelled from the kitchen

"Not yet! About to do it" I yelled

"Hurry I don't want them to be late for school"

I went upstairs and monse followed

"I didn't know you had sisters" monse said to me

"Oh yea I have 4 sisters and 3 brothers there's Carina, Brooke and Mariana,Jacøb, Jesus, and Mateo. My brothers wanted to stay back with my dad for a while and me and my mom and my 2 other sisters came here and my oldest sister Carina she's in college." I explained to monse I open my sister room and they were already awake

"Oh you guys are awake" I said to them

"Yea" they both said unison

"Well hurry moms making breakfast And also this is my friend monse, monse this is Brooke and Brooke

"Hi" monse waved "okay why is your family like a model family or something" monse said to me and me and my sisters laugh we don't really think we look good we're usually just plain

"Really us I mean we look good now cause we are going to school but we're usually plain"

Monse didn't look convinced

"So what grade are you guys" monse asked

"We are in 8th grade" Brooke said to monse

" oh so you're just one year below us cool"

"Yep" Mariana replied

"Come one lets go to my room we'll wait till my mom calls us down for breakfast " I said already dragging her back to my room

"I like your room" monse said to me

"Thanks! one privileged of being the oldest getting your own room" I smiled "you can look around if you want, I really don't care"

After a few minutes my mom called us down

It was a normal breakfast

Eggs,bacon, pancakes , milk, and other juices

After breakfast mom and the twins left and it was just me and monse. When we finished monse tried to wash the dishes but I stopped her

"No it's okay I can do it when I get back from school" but she argued with me saying it's fine but I still wouldn't let her after a few seconds she gave in and we left and met up with Jamal who was already walking then Ruby joins us a few second later. We all stopped, monse was looking at the house across the street must be Cesar and then she started walking the Jamal called out monse's name twice and then Jamal said "see, bitches be bonkers" I laughed a little and grabbed Ruby's hand "come on" I told him and we followed jamal and monse.

Cesar came out and me,Jamal, and Ruby walked ahead I looked back and saw Cesar and monse are staring into each other's eyes and it looked like they were together and I seriously felt pain in my heart like it was shattered. I started zoning out

Then a few minutes later I snap back to reality by Jamal speaking which got everyone's attention

"I can't do this. I can't keep a secret.It's going to make me implode. I don't know why anybody keep secrets"

"There's something I need to tell you"

Oh no I thought is she going to say her and Cesar are dating I mean I'd be happy for her but still heartbroken. A gunshot went off

".44" everyone says but Cami

A car pulled up and a scary ass man got out and said Cesar name and Cesar looked at us and got in the back of the car

"Who's that" I whispered to Ruby

"Oscar. Cesar's brother" he whispered back

"What were you gonna say" Ruby asked monse

"Cesar..." she turned to us "we need to save him"

"Save him" was the thought that came in my mind

Translation

1)señora

Mrs

2)y cariño solo llámame abuelita

Sweetheart just call me Abuelita


End file.
